Your silence is so bad for me
by comade
Summary: Hiruma évite Mamori depuis quelques semaines, et elle ne peux pas le supporter. Un soir, elle lui demande des explications, comment réagira-t-elle face à son silence? /One-shot (mille mots)/


Une jeune fille était assise au milieu d'un local, finissant le travail qu'un stupide blond lui avait donné. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu l'impression que c'était pire que d'habitude. Il l'avait traité comme une bonniche, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment d'avant, mais il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, une parole, il l'avait totalement ignoré.

Mamori avait réalisée il y a bien longtemps, qu'elle était plus attaché à Hiruma qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle aurait même voulu ne jamais l'apprécier de la sorte, mais la brune avait apprit à le connaître, et surtout à l'endurer.

Une larme vint s'écraser sur une feuille de donnée sur-laquelle elle travaillait depuis déjà une demi-heure, et ne voulant pas que le démon soupçonne quoique ce soit, la manager froissa la feuille et la jeta, préférant faire une pause. D'un revers de main, elle essuya les perles salés qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues pâles, et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

Mamori se sentait bête, bête de pleurer juste car il l'évitait, de souffrir sans savoir pourquoi le capitaine ne pouvait plus la voir, stupide d'en attendre autant d'un démon, qui ne savait que tirer sur des pauvres joueurs de football américain. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle, et tant pis si Hiruma n'était pas content. Elle ne craignait pas sa colère, pour elle à présent, même une balle en plein cœur lui ferait moins mal que ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Les jours passèrent, les entraînements s'enchaînaient, et rien ne changeait. Mamori souffrait affreusement, rongée par la solitude qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, car elle était loin d'être seule, mais seule la voix du capitaine de DevilBat aurait put la réconforter. Il n'y avait que lui, et pourtant la brune ne voulait pas que ce soit lui, mais elle était irrémédiablement folle de lui.

Travaillant comme à son habitude dans le locale, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, Mamori le savait, elle était vraiment trop émotive, elle se sentait affreusement ridicule. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, et se laissa divaguer. Si seulement Hiruma était moins... Indifférent, cruel, diabolique, si seulement Hiruma n'était pas ce qu'il était. Il serait rentré dans le locale, l'aurait regardé tendrement avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle et d'effacé ses larmes pour finir par l'embrasser avec fougue. Ce serait si magique.

-Ce serait si irréelle. Conclu-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire

-On rigole toute seule maintenant fuckin' manager?caqueta soudainement une voix

Mamori se redressa brutalement en rouvrant les yeux, et aperçut Hiruma au pas de la porte. Elle bafouilla quelques mots, rouge de honte, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et alla s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, avec son habituel ordinateur sous le bras, et son AK-47 dans l'autre. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appeler comme ça, ça lui avait presque manqué. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui parlé aujourd'hui ? Allait-il lui expliquer la raison de son indifférence ? La brune devait tenter sa chance, ce serait peut-être la seule.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites?hésita Mamori

Le quaterback se tourna vers elle, étonné de sa question, et la fixa quelques secondes, silencieux. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait deviné ses sentiments, qu'il n'avait pas besoins de tout ça, qu'il préférait la haine à l'amour, l'enfer au paradis.

Devant son silence, la manager craqua, et laissa échapper quelques mots qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je... J'ai besoins de toi !

Le blond baissa les yeux, ennuyé, et alla chercher son sac, faisait éclater une bulle en signe de réponse. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il le savait déjà, il méprisait ça. Ce sentiment n'était pas vraiment « inutile » à ses yeux, mais il s'occupait uniquement du football américain, et toutes ces histoires de sentiments n'avaient pas leurs places dans sa vie.

Encore un silence, Mamori retint difficilement ses larmes. S'en était trop, elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, elle devait tout avouer, tellement elle se sentait sur le point d'imploser. Tout ses sentiments qu'elle avait cachés depuis si longtemps, elle avait besoins de lui dire, de lui hurler. Ses paupières se fermèrent, laissant ainsi coulés quelques gouttes salés qui perlaient au bord de ses paupières, et avant qu'il n'atteigne son casier, hurla.

-Je t'en pris ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! J'ai besoins de toi, j'ai besoins d'une attention, j'ai besoins d'entendre ta voix, d'un regard ! Je sais que... Tu es un démon, et tu le resteras toujours, mais donnes-moi au moins une réponse ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Si tu tiens à moi ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors je t'en supplie, parles !

Hiruma s'arrêta brusquement, sembla réfléchir deux secondes, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Mamori tomba à genoux, et le quaterback se retourna légèrement.

-Retourne bosser Mamori.

La manager releva la tête, anéantie. La seule intention qu'il semblait porter auparavant était ce surnom. Elle n'en était même plus digne selon lui ?! Son cœur se fendit en deux, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en arrière, secouée par des spasmes. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau, et comme dans un dernier souffle, elle murmura.

-Je suis désolé, je t'aime...

Cet amour était une malédiction, une flamme dévastatrice qui la consumait, une flamme que seul un démon aurait pu apaiser.

Cet amour était un poison.


End file.
